The present invention relates to a greeting card containing an open-work metallic or synthetic-resin disposed thereon.
Conventionally, to decorate Christmas cards, birthday cards, various invitational cards, guide cards, etc., hereinafter referred to as greeting cards, an open work pattern sheet is made by punching apertures paper which is then fixed onto the card. However, the patterns tend to break due to insufficient paper strength. Also, delicate patterns are made through the punching method. However it is difficult to make extremely delicate patterns.
In addition, since the open work pattern paper is likely to break, the paper is required to be reinforced with another paper applied on the reverse side thereof to prevent the open work paper from breaking. Thus, the ornamental effects of the open work pattern, namely, seeing through the inner side of the card are adversely affected.
According to the present invention, if, the open work engraving is made of a metallic material, or a synthetic resin, the above disadvantages are eliminated. The contraction of the present device will now be described hereinafter with reference being made to the drawings.